


Out of My Head In This Bed

by unsernameinuse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentioned zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "without you" by marsha ambrosius </p><p> the context is zarry + the zerrie engagement, i wrote this a while ago. i actually love perrie lots so this isn't anti-her at all btw</p><p>constructive crit welcome!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out of My Head In This Bed

**Author's Note:**

> title from "without you" by marsha ambrosius 
> 
> the context is zarry + the zerrie engagement, i wrote this a while ago. i actually love perrie lots so this isn't anti-her at all btw
> 
> constructive crit welcome!

If someone asked Zayn how Harry made him feel

he would say

“helpless”

“...but in a good way.”

loved

heard

needed

furious

 

if someone asked Harry how Zayn made him feel

he would say

“like i’m on fire”

“...in a good way though.”

beautiful

important

worth the whole world

second-best

 

“Do you still love me?”

“always”

“do you still love her?”

“always.”

“will you ever leave her?”

“...

    maybe.

….someday?”

 

“You’re the only one that understands.”

“I’m the one you keep leaving behind.”

 

“i don’t deserve you.”

“you really don’t.”

“i love you.”

“you should.”

“i need you.”

“more than her?”

“...always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review!


End file.
